


Test of Courage-Wolves

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baka and Neko are my friends, Diam is a tsundere, Henry is adorable, M/M, This is originally from Disqus, Wolves, my characters are so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: Diam and Henry are a couple, that are participating in a Test of Courage. However, instead of pranking other contestants and trying not to die, Henry decides there's something better for him to do. That is, impress his boyfriend with one of his favorite animals/best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was part of a chain fanfiction that me and my friends on Disqus did. This was chapter two therefore you aren't missing much. But I loved this work so much that I had to share it. I finished it in an hour and a half. That's a new record!

_** Diam P.O.V ** _

I have no clue why I agreed to this. Here I am going to some stupid Test of Courage thing that Baka and Neko set up for some unknown reason. I had better things to be doing with my time. (That totally didn't include reading yaoi manga until dawn). But since they were my friends and my boyfriend Henry practically begged me, I agreed to come. Plus my sister would kill me if I missed a chance to hang out with Henry. God she's such a fangirl.

Me and Henry walked through the entrance just in time for flashlights to be passed out. Henry begrudedly got the flashlight. That sucks because he can see in the dark anyway. He probably just wants me to run into a tree.

Sometimes I don't know why I like him. He's an insane wild child who hangs out with wolves. Although I'll admit he is pretty entertaining. He tries so hard to come up with good puns. I won't deny he's good looking either. White hair neatly framed his face as his grey eyes searched through the crowd. The woods were his territory, and he looked so at peace here. In fact he was so at peace here he was just in a white tank top, shorts, and sandals. God it's like he's teasing me by showing off that chest.

Meanwhile I was here in jeans and a purple hoodie, which matched my wild hair and eyes. Henry grinned and nudged my side when I didn't say anything. "Aww. Don't tell me you're getting nervous." he joked. I lightly glared at him. "Of course not. I'm just bored out of my mind." He grinned with a creepy laugh. "Don't worry. I got something planned once this starts." Okay that scared me. Last time Henry had a plan it about set my house on fire.

The "Test" started off without a hitch. But if Neko and Baka thought that I didn't see that little exchange they shared they have another thing coming. Totally using it for blackmail later. Once I told Henry to hurry up and lead the way he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods. He didn't even turn on the flashlight (Much to my dismay). He must really want it to be a suprise if he put me in an uncomfortable situation.

Well it was uncomfortable for me. It was dark and I could here the insects fluttering around. I hate insects! But I put my trust in Henry. Honestly I trust him more than my own sister. (Don't tell her that though. She'd kill me). If he thought something bad was going to happen he wouldn't take me within a mile radius of it.

He looked back and smiled at me. Honestly the only thing I could see here were his eyes. They always had this wild and feroucious aura to them, yet when he looked at me they softened to look like a cute puppy. He truly was one with the wolves. "We're almost there." He said while squeezing my hand. I blushed. Honestly, any contact I made with Henry made me fanboy beyond belief, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I muttered a quick "We better be." before Henry laughed. He'd gotten used to my sarcastic comments by now. Besides my feet were starting to hurt. I hate exercise. Henry practically sprinted once we caught sight of a field. I fought to catch my breath as we stopped at the edge. "Henry what the hell!" I exclaimed as I collapsed on the ground to regain my composure.

Henry leaned over me with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't wait to show you." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips in apology. I blushed as I sat up to deepen the kiss. Henry placed on hand in my hair and the other on my chin. I used one to hold me up while the other found its why to get a grip on Henry's shirt. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony due to the much practice we get in passing periods.

When we separated I was breathless again. Seriously what was it with Henry and making me forget how to breathe? Doesn't he know it's not good for my health? Although I'll admit I did seriously enjoy that. Henry chuckled as he stood up. "Well that was fun, but it wasn't what I was going to do."

I playfully glared at him. "Just shut up and help me up." He held his hand out to me as he laughed. Normally people yelled at me when I made that type of comment. Once I stood up he stared at me. "Okay. I need you to be quiet for a second." I nodded as he went a bit farther out into the field. I silently followed while trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

He stopped as a breeze went passed and knocked his hair off to one side. Damn did he always look good. He brought his fingers to his lips and let out an ear piercing whistle. For a moment nothing happened, but then a symphony of howls broke through the night. The trees seemed to move in sync with the sounds, and the stars seemed to shine brighter.

I closed my eyes and let the beautiful harmony wash over me. I was very tempted to join in, but who was I to ruin such a wonderful song? When I opened them it was too a wolf staring up at me with big brown eyes. I stared back at it before screaming and falling down in suprise. The wolf just barked and nudged my shoulder.

I stared at Henry who was trying to hold in his laughter. He was sitting cross legged while petting two wolf pups. Another wolf sat across from him and was staring at me with a curious look in its eyes. I glared Henry. "Not funny." Henry waved it off and continued laughing. "Yes it is!" he exclaimed. Once he calmed down he looked back at me.

"Let me introduce you. The one that's nudging you is Skyler. She's the mother." I looked at Skyler. She was pure white and her brown eyes showed a constant display of curiousity. With the moonlight it looked like she was one of those flourescent light bulbs. I reached out to pet her in between the ears. Minus a small growl from the other wolf nothing went wrong.

"Leon! Hush. Diam is not threat." Henry warned the other wolf. He smiled at me. "That's Leon. He's the alpha. He tends to be a little protective of his mates." I looked back at Leon. He was black, but his front paws were brown. His eyes reminded me of Henry's; grey and ferocious. I gave him a smile. Leon tilted his head to the side before laying down in content.

My gaze moved to the two pups in Henry's lap. "What are their names?" I asked curiously. If this was Henry's suprise he really outdid himself. I love animals, but wolves were always a favorite of mine. There was always something about wolves that mesmorized me. They worked great together and they never failed to look beautiful and majestic. There was some kind of ancient wisdom hidden in their eyes that I found myself desparately searching to find.

Henry smiled at the tone in my voice. He picked up the white pup and handed it to me. It was a pure carbon copy of it's mother. "This little girl is Creame Puff." I took the pup in my arms as she yelped happily. Creame Puff was so soft to touch. She reminded me of my favorite stuffed animal as a kid. (In case you're wondering it was a stuffed Chihuahua named Chi Chi).

I stared down at Creame Puff lovingly before looking back up to a flash. Henry had his Iphone out, and was grinning like a maniac. "I am totally posting this on Facebook." I stared at him. "Henry you don't have a facebook."

"I'll make one."

"Your mom will kill you." I said. He shrugged as he put his phone in his back pocket. He then proceeded to pet the other pup's back. It was white with random black patterns on its legs. "Finally this one is Hershey." Hershey barked happily at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Henry stared back at me with a soft look in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel at peace here with him. It looked like he belonged in the wild. Maybe I should hang outside more. He smirked. "So did I do a good job or what." I laughed as I crawled over to him. It was my turn to smirk. "Read my lips." I said quickly before leaning down to put him into a passionate kiss as Skyler and Leon howled into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
